One Last Glance
by Thatcher Storme
Summary: Ashton Murphy, a Muggle, is at Hogwarts and things couldn't be better. Then a strange twist of fate (someone dies, not gonna say who) teams her up with Percy Weasley against a ghost-like killer. Add Sirius Black and dementors, and you know something bad


WARNING-READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING.   
  
There is a back-story to this. I'm horrible at writing beginnings, so I kinda skipped that part. ^^; Anyway, Ashton Murphy is a Muggle from America who also happens to be Harry Potter's penpal. He invites her to stay at Hogwarts for a while, just to see how she likes it. (Note: he knows she's a Muggle...she told him after he explained what a Muggle was.) Okay, now on with the story!! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton Murphy jogged down the long hallway leading to her next class: Potions with Professor Snape. She was in a bit of a hurry, since Snape disliked anyone being late, especially Harry Potter or one of Harry's friends. She, in fact, was in such a rush that without knowing it, managed to plow right into Percy Weasley. Percy was a rather tall, skinny young man with oval glasses and messy, red hair. He also happened to be Professor McGonagall's assistant.  
  
He and Ashton fell backwards, thudding in unison. Percy yelped soundly and opened his eyes to see who had hit him. Seeing it was Ashton, he turned as bright as his hair and coughed.  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Weasley?" Ashton asked, getting to her feet and gathering up her scattered books. Percy simply stared up at her, unable to say anything, or even blink for that matter. She held out her hand to help him up and he limply reached out. Once he was standing again, Percy brushed off his gold and crimson robes and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"You'd best move along to your next subject, Miss Murphy. I'd hate to see Snape's face if he caught you coming in late," he answered quickly, pushing her off in the right direction. Ashton waved over her shoulder at him, but Percy had already disappeared into another classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
He beat his fists into the blackboard and cursed his horrible luck. As if being in love wasn't bad enough, it had to be with one of the students. Percy shuddered lightly and eased himself into a chair. Luckily, the classroom was empty as of now, so he could have some valuable thinking time. "What is with me?" he asked himself sadly. "She's a sixth year Hufflepuff and I'm a twenty year old assistant to a Gryffindor teacher. Not only are we in different houses, but we're four whole years apart! That's a lot of years!" He rested his head down on the desk and sighed loudly.  
  
A thought suddenly entered his mind.  
  
"Tell her my feelings? That's absurd!" he cried. "But...it seems to be the only way. How else could I possibly live with myself knowing that she doesn't know how I feel?" Percy reached into his robes and brought forth a quill and a piece of parchment. Almost as if his heart were holding the quill, he fervently began to write.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, Snape takes no prisoners," Ron Weasley mentioned as the group of friends came out of the classroom. Ashton held in her pale hand a detention slip for being late. "But look on the bright side-Neville will be joining you." Ah yes, poor Neville Longbottom had accidentally tipped over his cauldron and splashed his potion on Snape. Harry Potter patted Ashton on the back and grinned his confident, handsome grin.  
  
"I've been in plenty of Snape's detentions, so try not to worry about it. They're painless," he reassured. Ashton smiled weakly and nodded. Hermione then proceeded to lecture her on why one should never be late to class. Everyone groaned and led Ashton to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Actually," she spoke up. "I'd rather take a little nap. I'm not all that hungry. You don't mind, do you?" Harry shook his head and let her make her way up the steps to the Hufflepuff common room. Ashton raced to her room and slammed the door behind her. She tossed herself onto her bed and wept silently. She wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was because of her detention, or perhaps it was simply all the stress she had been under recently.  
  
A soft tapping came at the window. Ashton lifted her face from her pillow and walked over to the window. It was a pitch-black owl with a message in its beak. She opened the window and let the bird in. It nuzzled her affectionately and dropped the paper in her lap. Before Ashton could give it a snack, it flew away. "That's odd," she whispered.  
  
Upon opening the letter, she found it was from Percy. Her breath caught in her throat. Why would he be writing her? Only one way to find out...  
  
Dear Miss Murphy,  
I can avoid this topic no longer, I'm afraid, and I apologize in advance if you find any part of this letter offensive. You see, over the past few months my feelings for you have bloomed. No longer do I think of you as simply an acquaintance, and I feel it is the time for me to say so. This is very difficult for me to write, but I love you, Ashton.  
Sincerely,  
Percy Weasley  
  
Ashton had stopped breathing momentarily. She read the note over and over and over again until tears were willingly pouring down her cheeks. It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair. Why did he have to love her? Why did he have to tell her? Why did he have to complicate things? She was a Muggle, and wizards and Muggles were not supposed to fall in love for obvious reasons. Surely Percy knew that.  
  
"But what if he doesn't know?" she asked, her voice barely audible. That did it. She would have to talk with Percy about this. As much as she hated to face problems head-on, she would have to do this. Ashton took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, hid the letter, and went down to dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton took a seat at her house table and chatted idly with her friends while picking at her food. Not once did she look up at the teacher's table to see Percy. She would deal with him later, but for now, she was trying to enjoy herself before she had to go home. A girl two years younger than her poked her in the side. "What is it?" Ashton asked.  
  
The girl motioned towards the head table. "Someone's watching you," she said. Ashton let her eyes wander to Percy. Indeed, it was he who was staring at her. He probably wants to know how I responded to his letter, she thought nervously.   
  
Finally, it was the end of the dinner and the students filed out of the hall and to their respectable common rooms. Ashton lingered behind, shooing her Hufflepuff friends away. Harry gave her a strange look, but ushered Ron, Seamus, Hermione, and Neville off without asking. Ashton waited patiently right outside the large door and suddenly jumped as someone touched her shoulder.  
  
It was Percy.   
  
He looked absolutely psychotic. His cerulean eyes were cold as ice, but his lips were twitching oddly and his face was pale as snow. Ashton averted her gaze from him and began having second thoughts about talking with him. She gasped as strong arms wrapped around her upper body and held her close.  
  
"Percy," she whispered, unable to say anything else. Percy rested his head on her shoulder and gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Ashton, I've been thinking," he said in his usual, quiet voice. "That note was a foolish way to tell you how I felt-very first year. I should've just shown you." Ashton stiffened as he kissed her cheek. No, this wasn't right. Percy couldn't love her, he just couldn't!  
  
"Percy, you can't love me," she blurted without thinking. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say. But don't worry, I don't mind our little difference," he responded with a small smile. Ashton froze. He knew. He knew she was a Muggle. But how? Only Harry knew that. Perhaps he told Percy...yes, that had to be it. There couldn't be another explanation.  
  
"How did you find out...?" Ashton asked weakly.  
  
"What do you mean? I could tell just by looking at you."  
  
"But..."  
  
Percy turned her around and placed a thin finger over her lips. "Shh...now, let's get you back to Hufflepuff, shall we? Tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll have all the time we need to talk about this." Ashton began to say something, but he silenced her once more and sent her to her common room.  
  
That night, Ashton dreamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing here?" came a deep voice. Ashton spun around in circles, dizzying herself more than anything. The voice repeated itself over and over again until she tore at her auburn hair and screamed for it to be quiet.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she cried. "I'm not anywhere!"  
  
"Why do you say that? You are somewhere."  
  
Ashton sank to her knees and looked into the inky blackness that surrounded her. "No, I'm not. I'm not anywhere. I'm lost and it's dark."  
  
"Of course you're lost. He's not with you."  
  
"He?" Ashton asked.  
  
"You don't know him?"  
  
"I'm not sure who you're talking about. He as in Harry? Ron?"  
  
The voice laughed evilly and Ashton felt a chill run up her spine. "The one you call Percy," it replied. Ashton got to her feet.  
  
"Where is Percy? Why isn't he with me?"  
  
"Because you're asleep in your bed."  
  
"I am? I thought I was lost. It's black here, there's no bed," Ashton muttered.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton opened her eyes only to see Ginny shaking her. It was still fairly dark in the dorm room. "Ginny, why are you waking me up so early? And why are you in the Hufflepuff dorm?" Hermione was up as well, a distressed air about her. Something wasn't right.  
  
"It's Percy. He...he sent you a letter," Ginny said softly. Ashton sat up and took the paper from Hermione's hands.  
  
Miss Murphy,  
You must forgive me. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. Please, please say you'll forgive me.  
Percy  
  
Ginny began to sob. Ashton gulped and grabbed a quick moment to think. What was Percy sorry for? For hugging her after dinner? That wasn't worth writing something that hysterical and dramatic. She got out of bed and threw her black robe on over her pajamas.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked quietly, seeing the confused look on Ashton's face. Ashton stuffed the letter into her pocket and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll be back," she said. She closed the door behind her and raced down the steps into the common room. She made her way carefully into the school hallway and skittered to the Gryffindor house. Percy would most likely be there. Ashton listened to the silence for any sounds, then climbed the steps and came face-to-face with the portrait that led into Gryffindor. The Fat Lady woke and looked her over.  
  
"Password?" she asked lazily.  
  
Password? Ashton's heart skipped a beat. She had to get in, but she didn't know the password. "Please, Miss, I think Percy might be in trouble and I have to get in!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say."  
  
Ashton took the letter from her pocket and held it up to the Fat Lady for her to read. "Trust me, I only want to help him." The Fat Lady sighed and opened. Ashton pocketed the note once more and went through the hole. Before long, she was in the Gryffindor common room. Now, to find Percy. Without thinking, Ashton burst into the nearest door.  
  
Asleep in the bed was Professor McGonagall. Ashton shook her to wake her up. "What's going on...Miss Murphy? What are you doing in here? You should be in your own house...and asleep."  
  
"I know, Professor, but something's wrong with Percy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just...where's Percy's room?" Ashton asked urgently. At that moment, a tall, skinny figure stood in the doorway. "Percy!"  
  
"Ashton," came the boy's voice. It was Ron, Percy's youngest brother. "Ashton, you...Professor, I...come quick..."  
  
"What is it?" Professor McGonagall insisted, getting out of bed and slipping on her maroon robe. Ron was trembling fiercely and he clung to Ashton as she passed by him.  
  
"Ron, take us," Ashton said harshly, placing a hand on his arm. Ron led them up the stairs to the boy's dorm and pointed into the room. "Ron?"  
  
"Don't make me go back in there," he whispered fearfully. "It's...horrible...blood..."  
  
"Blood?" cried the professor, rushing into the dorm and lighting it with her wand. "Everyone wake up!" The students bolted up in their beds and looked around to see what the commotion was about. Ashton silently put her hands to her mouth as she laid her eyes upon the bed in the corner. The sheets were stained with blood and it was obvious that a body was under them. Ron sank to the floor and began to cry quite soundly. Ashton raced to the bedside and hesitantly drew back the covers. A choked scream forced its way out of her throat.  
  
It was Harry. Harry was dead.  
  
"I'll...I'll get Dumbledore. Everyone stay right here and find your wands, all right?" Professor McGonagall ordered, her eyes wide and fearful. Ashton looked down at the peaceful expression on Harry's face as tears began to blur her vision. He couldn't be dead, there was no way. At least he went in his sleep, she thought absently. Her mind went numb with confusion and pain as she attempted to think of why something like this would happen.  
  
"I have to go," she said suddenly. Seamus Finnigan, who seemed equally shaken with the recent events, placed his strong hands on her shoulders and led her to where Ron was sitting.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said.  
  
"No...I have to leave this place. I never should have come!" she shrieked, tears wetting her flushed cheeks. Seamus gave her an odd expression, but allowed her to go. Ashton fled from the Gryffindor house and into the main hallway, where she sat against a cold, stone wall and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She was woken nearly a half-hour later by loud footsteps against the hard floor. Ashton wiped her eyes on her velvety sleeve and stood. It was Professor Severus Snape, but he had someone with him whom he was holding quite roughly. Ashton squinted in the darkness to make him out.  
  
Percy.  
  
"Percy!" she exclaimed, running up to the pair.   
  
"Stay right there, Ashton," Severus said hurriedly. "I don't want you getting hurt. I'm taking him to Dumbledore."  
  
"But...why? Is he sick? Is he hurt? Did that man get him?"  
  
"What man?"  
  
"That man who...who...killed Harry," she whispered, getting choked up again. Severus frowned deeply and brought something out from his robe.  
  
"On the contrary," he spat, throwing the object at Ashton's feet. Ashton bent over and picked it up. She yelped as she realized that it was a dagger. "Ashton, I found Percy on the roof with that, crying. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a murderer to turn in." With that, Severus took back the weapon, jerked Percy to walk once more, and disappeared into the blackness of the hall. Ashton forced herself to keep breathing.  
  
"Percy killed...oh my god..."  
  
She passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean they're going to put Percy in Azkaban?" Ashton overheard Minerva McGonagall asking Dumbledore the next morning. The old wizard nodded gravely and sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I agree that it is a very intense punishment, but the Ministry feels that it must be done."  
  
"Dumbledore, you know he'll only die in there!" Minerva argued. "No one deserves that, not even the murderer of Harry Potter." Ashton sat in her hospital bed in silence, listening to the heated conversation. Being a Muggle, she still didn't know what Azkaban and the Ministry was, but figured they were both pretty bad. Like the Government, she thought. Her mind returned sadly to Harry and his lifeless body, splattered with blood. She trembled, trying not to break down. It was hard, but she managed.  
  
A new face entered the hospital wing-Severus Snape. He looked cruel as always, but there was a certain sadness to his evil features now. Probably feeling bad about turning Percy over to the Ministry, Ashton thought coldly. Severus sat down in a chair and poured himself a cup of tea. "How are you doing today, Miss Murphy?" he asked, obviously avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"I'm all right, more or less."  
  
"Good," he said. "Tell me, did Percy say anything to you that was...strange...before the incident last night?" Ashton suddenly remembered the letter that was sitting in her pocket. She brought it out and let Severus examine it. "Did you think anything of it?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was odd because he didn't have a reason to be sorry at the time-except the fact that he hugged me earlier that day," she replied, flushing. "But I went straight to Gryffindor and woke Professor McGonagall. I was about to tell her about the note when Ron Weasley came in all pale and told us to come upstairs. That's when I saw..."  
  
"I see." Severus got to his feet. He made his way across the room and whispered something to Dumbledore, and then left.  
  
Ashton pulled the blankets around her chin and settled into the warmth of her bed. She was just getting drowsy when Dumbledore touched her shoulder and told her to open her eyes. She did so and sat up. "Severus told me about what you said. I believe you should come with me," he said.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Just...come with me."  
  
Ashton slid out of bed and followed the old man out of the hospital wing and down the hall to a door. "What's in there?" she asked hesitantly. Instead of answering, Dumbledore rapped lightly on the wooden door. A man in a red and black robe answered it.  
  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore, you're just in time. They're questioning him right now!" he said merrily. His black eyes found Ashton and he grinned sadly. "Don't worry, Missy. They'll get him good." That's not exactly what Ashton wanted to hear.  
  
"Mr. Black, we're both here to hear the questioning, if you don't mind," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Please, call me Sirius. Harry did..."  
  
Ashton suddenly felt sorry for Sirius. Was he Harry's father? Maybe older brother? "Excuse me," Ashton interrupted softly. "What will happen to Percy if they think he's guilty?"  
  
"Send him to Azkaban, of course. Those Dementors will handle him quite nicely," Sirius responded. Ashton didn't like the tone of his voice at all. Sirius ushered them into the room and closed the door behind them, locking it firmly and placing a magic seal over it. Ashton took a moment to survey the room. Men and women in different colored robes stood around being very silent. A table was placed in the far back and two people were talking softly. She could hear hushed whispers coming from them. It took her a minute to recognize that Percy was seated at the table.  
  
Ashton bit her lip as she saw how utterly miserable he looked. His red hair was disheveled and gray circles hung under his dreary, blue eyes. He was breathing peculiarly and Ashton figured it was because of the man sitting across from him and talking to him. Sirius patted her arm comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry," he muttered. "The Ministry folk will see to it that Percy never has a chance to do anything to anyone ever again." Ashton's heart sank. Yes, Harry was dead, and yes, Percy killed him-but it didn't seem right what they were doing. Sending him to Azkaban...whatever that was. She hugged herself and took a seat, as the questioning session was about to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's your name, sir?" asked a fairly short, balding man in a yellow and red robe. Sirius and told Ashton that it was Cornelius Fudge. Percy took a deep breath murmured a feeble, "Percy." "You whole name, louder."  
  
"Percy Weasley."  
  
Ashton looked around at the faces of the people seated around her. Some of the women were crying to themselves and most of the men looked as if they would gladly kill Percy with their bare hands. Ashton shivered involuntarily. What were Percy's parents thinking right about now...? She decided not to think about it.  
  
"And, Mr. Percy Weasley, what were your feelings last night? Were you in a good mood?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"You suppose? Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why were you in a good mood?"  
  
Percy, for a moment, brightened considerably and Ashton had a strange feeling he was about to mention her.  
  
"I told Ashton Murphy that I loved her."  
  
"Ashton Murphy. Who is that? Man or woman?"  
  
Ashton flushed with anger. Percy pointed over the man's shoulder at her and then the entire room took a second to get a good look.  
  
"I see. Now, if you were in such a good mood, why did you decide to kill Harry Potter later that night?"  
  
The air suddenly took on a sharp, cold smell.  
  
"I didn't," Percy answered, earning a gasp from everyone. Fudge wrote something down and sighed.  
  
"Why did you have the dagger when Snape found you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Another uproar. Ashton placed a hand on her chest to try and slow her racing heart. Percy glanced around sheepishly and met eyes with her. He began to tear up and blotted his eyes with his sleeve. Ashton felt horrible. Somehow, someway, this was all her fault. If only she had stayed at home and kept writing to Harry. But no...she had to come and see his school; she had to experience the type of magic that he said she would see. So far, the only extraordinary magic she had found was Harry himself. Defeating a dark lord as a baby is no easy task...no wonder he was famous, she thought absently.  
  
"You don't know why you had the bloody dagger?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Did someone give it to you?"  
  
Percy frowned. "No."  
  
"Do you have any idea who else could've killed Harry, then?"  
  
"Maybe Snape," Percy said. Dumbledore, who was sitting next to Ashton, muttered something under his breath about how his teachers would never do such a thing.  
  
"I think we all find that very hard to believe."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's the only other person I can think of, besides You-Know-Who." Chatter filled the room, frightened chatter. Ashton wondered slightly if You-Know-Who was the Voldemort Harry had spoken of.   
  
"Well, then," Fudge said as he stood from his chair. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that you should be placed in Azkaban, at least until all of this is cleared up." Percy hung his head and Ashton felt a strong urge to comfort him. Two robed men with their wands brandished led Percy out of the room. Sirius got to his feet and smiled.  
  
"I think Harry will have some peace, finally. Although, I can't help but feel sorry for Percy. Azkaban is a god-awful place," he said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ashton asked without thinking. Sirius looked down at her and blinked in surprise.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, kid. You know the story. All wizard kids know the story."  
  
"Oh," Ashton whispered, stealing a glance at Dumbledore. "Right, sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton rode with Sirius and Dumbledore in a coach on its way to Azkaban the following week. Percy was being heavily guarded in one a few coaches down. Percy's family rode in the coach in front of them and Seamus, Hermione, Neville, and Lee Jordan had the one in back. It was a sad day for everyone involved, and the weather decided to turn ugly for the occasion. Rain and hail pattered on the tops of the coaches.  
  
"You know, Ashton," began Dumbledore. "You should have stayed back at Hogwarts. You seem extremely shaken."   
  
"I know," she said. Deep down, however, she wanted to see this Azkaban and just how evil it really was. Everyone made such a big deal about it, so it couldn't be just any old prison. Duh, mused Ashton, these are wizards here; of course they'll have some sort of horrible, magical dungeon thing.  
  
"We're you a good friend of Harry's?" asked Sirius, looking glumly out the window.  
  
"Yes. For about two years."  
  
"You don't say..."  
  
Sirius sighed and Ashton could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. Suddenly, an icy chill crept up her back and made her tremble. "Are you cold?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"No, I just felt a draft. I'll be fine."  
  
"Look," cried Sirius, pointing out the window. "It's Azkaban. God, that sure does bring back memories..." Ashton peered through the rain and caught a brief glimpse of the famous wizard prison. For a moment, her breath stuck in her lungs and a horrible, tight feeling washed over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to breathe normally.  
  
What was going on? She felt...terrified. Why? Sirius watched her and cocked his head to the side.   
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared," Ashton whispered harshly, breaking out into an icy sweat. Blood throbbed in her ears and the tips of her fingers began to go numb.   
  
Fear.  
  
She was truly afraid, and for no apparent reason. Her mind raced painfully and she covered her eyes with her clammy hands. Sirius moved in next to her and tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Ashton screamed and went limp in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton opened her eyes to find Dumbledore's disapproving face hovering over her. What did I do now? She thought hazily. Upon looking around at her surroundings, she found that she was back in the Hogwarts hospital wing.  
  
"You're awake," the old man said flatly. Severus was there too, as well as Cornelius Fudge. "We were beginning to think you went into a coma." Ashton sat up in bed rather slowly, sensing that something just wasn't right.  
  
"What did I do now?" she asked feebly.  
  
"You're not a wizard, are you?" Severus questioned sourly. Ashton was taken aback by the inquiry. So...they knew now. But how? Was it something she said? Did Harry come back from the dead and tell them?  
  
"How...how do you know that?" she pleaded, starting to weep. She would have to leave now-have to leave Percy and Hogwarts forever and never see them again.  
  
"Your reaction in the coach was very odd, and then I realized that no wizard faints at the sight of Azkaban...Muggles do, though. It keeps them away from what they should not see," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Will I have to-"  
  
"Leave? Of course," Fudge snapped. "Muggles have never and will never be allowed to roam the halls of Hogwarts. You'll rest up and then go back to where you came from." Ashton sniffled and nodded sadly. She would miss wizard life terribly, although seeing her family again would be nice, she supposed.  
  
"Wait, Cornelius," Severus interrupted. "I don't believe Miss Murphy is going to leave at all."  
  
"You don't?" Ashton gasped.  
  
"She's going to finish the year just like any other student who ever attended this school. Being a Muggle is no exception," Severus argued. Fudge gaped and looked to Dumbledore for support.  
  
"I'm afraid that Severus is right," Dumbledore said simply. Ashton gripped the sheets at her waist and smiled happily. Fudge wouldn't dare go against Dumbledore's word, would he?   
  
"You...what?" Fudge stammered.  
  
"Severus is right. Ashton is a student here, and none of my students are going to quit half-way into the year."  
  
"I thought you were a man of reason," Fudge stated after composing himself. Without another word, he left. Ashton leapt from her bed and got Dumbledore and Severus in a giant bear hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, laughing happily. Severus glared and Dumbledore.  
  
"And you wonder why I don't like Muggles," he drawled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton and Severus meandered down the long hallway to the Hufflepuff house. She stole hesitant glances up at her Potions Master and jumped as he looked back down at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Ashton said. "I suppose I'm just thankful."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For getting my butt out of the fire," she answered honesty. "I'm glad I get to stay here, at least for the time being. This place is so familiar to me; it's like a second home now. I would've missed Hogwarts a lot. So...thanks." Severus grinned lopsidedly and patted her shoulder.  
  
"You're...welcome."  
  
Ashton was silent for a while, listening to the rhythmic sound of their footfalls. Everything about the school was wonderful in its own little way. Now I know why Harry wanted me to see it, she thought sadly.   
  
"I'm going back to Azkaban tomorrow night," she stated suddenly. Severus' feet faltered and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You're not going back there. You'll only die."  
  
"And so will Percy."  
  
"He killed Harry, Ashton."  
  
"I don't think he did," Ashton said. "Percy would never do something like that, trust me."  
  
Severus stared at her for a minute before answering. "Why didn't you say anything before? If there had been any real doubts, there would've been a complete trial." Ashton nodded slowly and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I just know, deep down inside, that he didn't kill Harry. Percy wouldn't do anything to hurt me that deeply," she replied, looking down at her feet. She was right; she just had to be right. Percy was a good man.  
  
"And you feel that you need to go to Azkaban why?"  
  
"To help him escape."  
  
"Ashton, the only person who ever escaped Azkaban was Sirius Black, and he was an excellent wizard. Percy on the other hand...c'mon, he got fired from the Ministry! A second-class wizard and a Muggle can only hope that their death will be quick upon trying to flee from Azkaban. Of course, the deaths are never quick in Azkaban..."  
  
Ashton stood her ground. Butterflies flapped around in her stomach. Was she having second thoughts? No, she had to go through with this...even if it meant asking for help. "Is there any way to block the anti-Muggle spell around the prison?" she asked hopefully. Severus rubbed his temples thoughtfully. Please, she thought, please know a way...  
  
"I...might be able to find you a potion that can do it."  
  
Ashton squealed joyfully.  
  
"But it's only temporary!" he added quickly, sensing that she was about to hug him again. Luckily, she didn't. Ashton grabbed Severus' sleeve and tugged him in the direction of his classroom.  
  
"Show me," she whispered excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
The night was damp and cold. Clouds moved lethargically across the moon and turned everything to blackness. Ashton gripped her wand to keep her hands from shaking. She knew that if she was caught by anything, the wand would be useless, but it made her feel safe. In a pocket was Percy's wand-she would give it to him once he was found. She took a deep breath and wielded a tiny, sparking bottle. It was the potion that Severus had concocted for her. The liquid would nullify the anti-Muggle spell and allow her to get into Azkaban without fainting like last time.  
  
Ashton uncorked it and guzzled the cold potion. She threw the bottle on the ground once she was finished with it and got to her feet. It was now or never. She darted out from a large oak tree and raced towards the prison.  
  
Almost instantly, she began to feel frightened. But she brandished her wand and set her mind to the task of freeing Percy Weasley. Ashton knelt behind a thorny shrub and watched as two, tall figures clad in torn, black robes circled around a heavily barricaded door. Dementors, she warned herself. Just like Severus said they would be.   
  
Ashton decided not to go in that way. She slunk around the castle and to a secluded area near the back. A small, out-of-the-way door caught her eye. She opened it carefully and crept inside. "A kitchen," she muttered. House elves made their way from stove to stove and didn't even glance at her. Hermione had told her plenty about house elves. She stiffened as she caught a glimpse of one of their faces. The eyes were blank and hollow. "They seem to be mind controlled. Of course...who would want to be here on their own free will?"  
  
The elves paid her no attention as she walked easily past them and out the door. The hallway seemed to go on forever. She followed down in quickly and soon came to a creepy stairwell.   
  
Ashton climbed it without any difficulty and swung open the door at the top. Immediately, moans and screams rang in her ears-it was the prisoners. Ashton covered her ears and began searching all of the cells. Men and women looked up at her with bloodshot, tormented eyes. Some of them reached through the bars of their cells and tried to grab her with their bony hands. Ashton went along a little faster, darting her head back and forth and looking for a blob of red hair.  
  
Suddenly, a loud wail echoed through the stone halls. Ashton recognized it at once-Percy. Without a second thought, she ran after the voice of her beloved. Turning a corner, she saw what was happening. A dementor stood in front of one of the cells, staring in at its victim. Ashton gasped soundlessly and ducked back around the corner. She could tell the potion was wearing off because her fingers were beginning to tingle.  
  
Another scream, followed by painful whimpering. Ashton held her breath and peered back. The dementor was gone. She ran to Percy's cell and looked inside. Indeed, it was Percy. His thin, shivering form was pressed up against the farthest corner. Ashton knelt down.  
  
"Percy," she called sweetly. His head shot up as his name was called. "Percy, it's Ashton. I'm here to get you out." Percy crawled over to her timidly and touched her face with his hands. Ashton winced-he was cold as death.  
  
"Ashton," he coughed out, wrapping his arms around her. Ashton embraced him through the bars and kissed his cheeks and neck countless times over.  
  
"Shh...don't talk," she ordered, tears rolling down her face. She reached into one of her pockets and drew out his wand. Percy took it and held it to his chest. He stood and pressed the tip onto one of the metal rods. Within seconds, it was gone-transfigured into a thimble. Percy did the same to a few more and soon was able to step through. Ashton hugged him lovingly.  
  
"How do we get out of here...?" Percy asked weakly, his entire body trembling against Ashton's. She began to walk with him down the hall and around the corner.  
  
"The same way I came in. Don't worry, it's pretty safe."  
  
The duo braved the stairs without any problems and headed for the door to the kitchen when Ashton sunk to the floor. Percy collapsed next to her and held her close. "What's wrong...?" Ashton gathered fistfuls of his robe into her hands and began to sob. The potion was completely used up now and terror slowly filled her mind. Horrible images flashed across her eyes.   
  
Knife...bleeding...death...blood...corpses...  
  
"No!" she shrieked. "Percy, get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore!"  
  
"Ashton, please get up...I can't carry you," Percy begged. Ashton was hyperventilating with fear. It was only a matter of minutes before she passed out again.  
  
"Hogwarts, Percy...through that door..."  
  
She pointed rigidly to the kitchen door and looked up at him. Percy watched helplessly as she lost consciousness.   
  
~*~  
  
Ashton came to with a start and surveyed her surroundings. "I'm alone," she said. "Percy? Percy, where are you?" Nothing. She got to her feet and searched for any signs of life. Suddenly, her foot crunched a piece of paper and she picked it up.  
  
Went to Hogwarts to get you help. Couldn't carry you. Too weak. Sorry.  
  
Ashton sat down and leaned against a tree. It was morning now and the birds were chirping above her. A soft breeze whipped through her auburn hair. "Good morning, Miss Murphy." Ashton spun around and smiled as she saw that it was Sirius Black and Dumbledore. They had obviously used magic to appear there.  
  
"Hi," she greeted. Sirius bent over and scooped her into his strong arms. Ashton giggled.  
  
"Percy's waiting for you at the school," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I figured. You didn't do anything to him, did you?" Ashton asked suspiciously. Sirius gave a light chuckle.  
  
"No," he said. "Severus explained the whole thing to both of us, so he's safe." Ashton sighed with relief and rested her head on Sirius' chest. "Let's get to back to Hogwarts, hm?" A bright flash of light burned behind her eyes and then there were the familiar walls of Hogwarts. Sirius put her down gently.  
  
"Where's Percy?" she asked.  
  
"The hospital wing. C'mon."  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton opened the door to discover Percy lying peacefully in a bed. She came to his bedside and kissed his cheek to wake him. Percy's blue eyes fluttered open and found her instantly. He sat up and gathered her into his arms. Ashton smiled; it was great to finally have him back. They remained in their embrace for what seemed like eternity before Percy began to talk.  
  
"Why did you rescue me?" he asked quietly. Ashton pulled away from him and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked better now. His skin held more color and he was warm to the touch.  
  
"I knew you were innocent."  
  
"You must also know that the Daily Prophet will have something to say about my being missing. They'll want to search the school because they'll know I'll be here. And then they'll find you and take you to Azkaban along with me and-"  
  
"Percy, calm down," Ashton said, placing a finger over his soft lips. Harry had forgotten to mention just what the Daily Prophet was, so she was lost as to what he was talking about. Were they the police? Perhaps something similar to the FBI? She shuddered; the FBI could find a murderer if all he left behind was a thread that belonged to his carpet. She knew they could-she saw it on television.  
  
"Ashton, we're not safe here. No one else in this school, besides some of the teachers, knows that I'm back here. All hell would break loose if the students figured it out," Percy explained. "I just hope none of them read the Daily Prophet...although I know Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been subscribers for a while." Ah, Ashton thought, so it was a newspaper or magazine of some sort.   
  
"Dumbledore will see to it that nothing goes wrong. And trust me, Severus will do whatever it takes to keep me in this school. He sure told Fudge a thing or two when the Ministry was trying to kick me out of school." Ashton suddenly covered her mouth and gasped. She wasn't supposed to tell Percy anything about that! Now he would ask and she would be forced to tell him that she was a Muggle. But their conversation a while back made her think.   
  
Percy had said that their "little difference" didn't mean much to him. So...was he talking about he being a Muggle...or something else? Ashton sat down on the windowsill nearest his bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"The Ministry tried to kick you out of Hogwarts? Why?" Percy cried. "The Ministry would never do something like that."  
  
"Do you already know that I'm a Muggle?" she asked flatly, looking into his deep eyes. Percy's brow knitted and his eyes sunk to the sheets. "Percy?"  
  
"You're...a Muggle?" he choked out.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"That explains...Azkaban."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" he pleaded, tears filling his eyes. Ashton sighed sadly and glanced out the window. Why didn't she tell him? Was she too afraid that he would reject her? Or was it just the fact that she didn't want to feel different?  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied. Percy bit his lip and took a relaxing breath. The door opened suddenly, revealing the hesitant face of Ginny Weasley. Percy stiffened.  
  
"Percy...Sirius told me you were here," she said with a grin. "I'm so relieved." Ginny closed the door behind her and gave her older brother a loving hug. "I thought for sure that you had died..."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Percy asked, wiping his eyes and trying to look casual.  
  
"I was just thinking about the Dementors and how scary they were," she answered. "A lot of prisoners die on their first day simply because they can't take the Dementors." Ashton decided not to make herself seen. Percy and Ginny chatted for a few minutes.  
  
"Ginny, you can't tell anyone that I'm out of Azkaban, okay?" Percy ordered, his expression fierce. His sister nodded and pinkie-swore with him.  
  
"I won't. I don't want to see you taken away again," she said, giving her brother another hug. She turned to leave, but as she did so, she spotted Ashton sitting on the windowsill. "Ashton! When did you get here?"  
  
"...I was here the whole time," Ashton answered.   
  
"Oh...well, I suppose I have you to thank for freeing Percy."  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
"Thank you, then," Ginny said awkwardly, grinning. She left the two alone. Percy glared at Ashton and frowned.  
  
"What's with you being so antisocial all of the sudden?" he demanded. Ashton let her eyes wander out the window once more and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"You hate me now," she stated firmly. Percy got out of bed and came to sit next to her. He took her face in his smooth hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. Ashton averted her gaze from him.  
  
"Why would I hate you? Just because you're a Muggle?"  
  
"I kinda thought..."  
  
"I will admit it makes me feel a little funny inside, but I don't really care. I love you."  
  
Ashton gave up trying to keep her cool and broke down completely. Percy put his arms around her waist and held her. So, Ashton mused, I guess I was right in more ways than one; he didn't know I was a Muggle, but he still loves me. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him. In a matter of moments, the both of them were fast asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton climbed the steps to get to the Hufflepuff house later that night. She couldn't help but think that she should be spending the night with Percy. Her inner voice caught up with her, though, and scolded her for even thinking such a dirty thought. Ashton shrugged to herself and grinned.  
  
"Um, excuse me," came a light voice. She turned around and saw someone standing at the bottom of the stairs. Why...it was Neville Longbottom. Ashton came down to greet him. "Ah, it is you, Ashton."  
  
"Hello, Neville. Why are you up so late?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I was getting a snack from the kitchen and heard you walking down the hall," he said. "I guess you heard about Harry and Percy." Ashton hung her head and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I was there."  
  
"You were?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"I was in the dorm when Professor McGonagall came in. You don't remember?" Neville scratched his blonde head and chuckled. Always the forgetful one, Ashton thought with a grin.  
  
"I must've been half asleep or something...hmm. Well, I'll see you tomorrow during classes, right?" Ashton slapped her forehead. That was right, tomorrow was a class day again. The weekend seemed so short-or course, it always did.  
  
"You bet," Ashton said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Neville trotted off, absently dropping a box. Ashton squinted in the dark to make out his pudgy form bend over and pick it back up. "Sorry," he whispered. "Chocolate frogs." Ashton smiled and waved goodbye. She watched him leave and sleepily crept up the steps one more time. The Hufflepuff painting greeted her.  
  
Before it could say a word, she muttered, "Sassafras," and it swung open to let her in. Ashton peered into the common room to make sure no one was watching her come in after curfew. "Phew..."  
  
She walked swiftly into the sixth-year girls' dorm room, removed her shoes, and hopped to bed. Pulling the sheets up around her chin, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Ashton woke with a start to find her roommates running around in frenzy. Bonnie Mills, Ashton's closest Hufflepuff friend, dragged her out of bed and out the door. "What's happening, Bonnie?" Ashton asked as they and the other house members fled down the stairs.  
  
"There's a fire in the building. Everyone has to evacuate at once!" Bonnie replied hurriedly, leading the younger students out in front. Bonnie was a prefect, and also a candidate for Head Girl next year. Ashton followed close behind her and was soon outside where she could get a better look at what was going on. Flames flew wildly from an open window on the far left of the building.  
  
"What started it?" Ashton asked. Bonnie got a scrunchie from her robe pocket and pulled her blonde hair into a messy ponytail. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't think anyone knows at this point. The Fat Friar came in and told us to all get up. He gave the prefects very special orders and then left to warn the other Hufflepuffs," Bonnie answered with a grin. Ashton rolled her eyes playfully. Sometimes Bonnie got a little stuck on herself. I wonder if Percy was ever arrogant when he was a prefect, Ashton wondered. Bonnie left to tend to a crying group of second-year girls.  
  
Ashton watched the fire with intense concentration. The swirls of red and orange danced in her mind...  
  
Two voices suddenly distracted her from her thoughts. "Do you see where all the flames are coming out of the window?" asked one.  
  
"Yes," said the other.  
  
"That's the room right next to the hospital wing. I hope they got everyone out all right."  
  
Something nagged at the back of Ashton's mind. The hospital wing...Percy...  
  
Percy was still there! She looked around franticly for him, but not seeing him anywhere, she took off for the school. "Miss!" cried a person behind her, but she kept running. Hopefully, a teacher already got Percy out of the school, Ashton thought, because I might be too late. She avoided the fire twisting from the other window and hurriedly knocked out the pane to the hospital.  
  
Ashton climbed through and landed with a thud on the floor. Moaning softly, she stood and surveyed what was happening. Obviously, this room was on fire, too. Flames roared all around her. It was extremely hot and Ashton was having a hard time breathing. "Is anyone in here?" she cried, backing up against the wall and coughing.  
  
"Over here!" came a shout. Ashton pushed away from the wall and braved the heat as she ran across the room.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
"Over here!" it came again, this time from to her left. Ashton spun around, but found that the fire was too intense. "Help me!" Percy's voice, she thought, he's calling for me and I can't get to him. Another cry forced her to keep looking. The smoke was almost too thick to see anything now and she fought desperately for breath.  
  
"Ashton!" came a different voice. She looked to the window and found Sirius Black reaching out for her. Ashton came to him.  
  
"Someone's in here, I can hear them!" she told him.  
  
"What are you talking about? We got everyone out," Sirius answered, picking her up and getting her as far away from the fire as possible. Ashton squirmed in his arms and called out for Percy. "Ashton, he's out here with us!" Sirius panted as he set her back down on the grass. Ashton coughed violently and began to cry. Sirius pulled out his wand and placed it over her chest. Muttering a few well-chosen words, he sat down next to her. Ashton blinked in surprise. The smoke in her lungs was as good as gone. She gave him a thankful hug.  
  
"You said Percy was out here. Where is he?" she asked. Sirius pointed.  
  
"He's over there with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey." Madame Poppy Pomfrey was the caretaker of the hospital at Hogwarts. Ashton grinned, got to her feet, and made her way slowly to where they were. Percy was standing next to Madame Pomfrey with a blanket wrapped around his thin frame and a woven hat yanked over his head to hide his identity. Ashton smiled warmly and came up behind him.  
  
"There you are, Ashton," said Minerva, making Percy turn abruptly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I was worried that you got stuck in there or something," he whispered gently. Ashton chuckled; glad to see that he was doing just fine.  
  
"I went back in to look for you. I thought I heard your voice calling me, but Sirius got me out before I got hurt."  
  
Percy only held her closer. "You're not a wizard," he said. "You could've been burned alive." Ashton's skin crawled upon hearing his words, but chose not to comment on them. She tugged on his hat a bit and grinned.  
  
"Cute hat," she complimented.  
  
"Ashton," Percy said, taking her head into his hands. "Don't change the subject. I don't want you to do anything dangerous, okay? Please?" Ashton nodded with a light frown and looked back to the fire still raging inside the school.  
  
"I can't help but think someone's still in there even though Sirius said they got everyone out safely," she murmured. "I know I heard a voice begging for help." Percy put an arm around her shoulders and shared his blanket with her.   
  
"Dumbledore, Severus, a few Gryffindor prefects, and some ghosts are in there right now putting out the fire. Just from the way it's burning, I can tell it's not magic-made," Percy observed softly. Ashton glanced up at him and watched the flames play across his glasses.  
  
"So it was made with matches?"  
  
"And gasoline," Percy said. "I could smell it as I was evacuated. My dad is a big collector of Muggle things, so that's how I knew. He once had an accident involving gasoline and a badly-placed cigarette." Ashton giggled a little and so did Percy. Bonnie ran up to them.  
  
"Have you seen Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor?" she cried.  
  
"Why? He's not out here?" Ashton asked.  
  
"I've been counting heads and I can't seem to find him anywhere. I hope he's not in the school somewhere. Lost...alone...scared..." Bonnie had the biggest crush on Neville it wasn't even funny. Ashton smiled comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. There's a huge amount of students, and he's bound to be with one of them. Besides, he's one of Harry and Ron's friends. I'm sure he can pull himself out of anything, trust me," Ashton reassured her. Bonnie sighed closed her eyes.  
  
"Deep breaths...you're right. I'll...go find Ron and see if he's seen him." Bonnie sauntered off. Percy massaged the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"She didn't recognize me," he said.  
  
"I know," Ashton replied. At that moment, the fire spewing from the windows died down and soon fizzled to nothing. A triumphant shout echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts. A face peered out and waved. It was Brent Terban, a seventh-year Gryffindor prefect. The Gryffindor house let out a cheer and a group of girl nearly fainted at the sight of him.  
  
"We did it!" Brent shouted, laughing happily.  
  
Percy looked down at Ashton and kissed the top of her head.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Ashton was invited to sit with Gryffindor. "Usually, we never get to sit with other houses, but Professor McGonagall said it's all right just this once," Hermione explained, fishing something out of her book sack. "Look at this." It was a newspaper. Unfolding it, Ashton found that it was the Daily Prophet she had heard so much about recently. She read it to herself, her eyes growing larger with every sentence.  
  
"No...no, they weren't supposed to...no!" Ashton cried, covering her face with hands. Ron rubbed her back.  
  
"It's okay," he said simply.  
  
"No...now everyone knows! They're not supposed to know...!"  
  
The article was about the fire from last night. Only, they hardly mentioned the fire. It was more about this Muggle named Ashton Murphy and how she braved the fire and managed to survive. Ashton tried to make herself look smaller and hung her head. A loud snickering rose from the Slytherin table. Ron held Ashton protectively and told her to ignore them.  
  
Draco Malfoy, a seventh-year Slytherin, was a subscriber the Daily Prophet. He stood on his chair and began to read the article out loud.  
  
"Last night, a horrible fire plagued the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was started in a boy's bathroom that happened to be directly next door to the hospital wing. Headmaster Dumbledore, Potions Master Severus Snape, Gryffindor prefects, and ghosts helped to quell the fire. However, there was another brave soul who went into the heart of the fire to look for anyone left behind. Let it be known that it was Ashton Murphy, a sixth-year Hufflepuff girl and also a Muggle."   
  
Frightening sounds filled the Great Hall and Ashton could feel the eyes of every student on her. Draco Malfoy threw his paper on the table and continued to speak. "And I'm sure it's her who started the fire last night! Everyone said it was made with gasoline and matches-both Muggle creations. She probably found all of us revolting and wanted to kill us all!" he screamed, red in the face. At this point, Dumbledore and Severus were dragging him out of the Great Hall. Draco continued to shout obscenities and point at her. Ashton covered her ears attempting to block out the accusations. Ron and Hermione simply sat powerlessly as angry words soared through the large room.  
  
Ashton got up from her seat and ran out the door. The voices of her fiends still rang in her ears like a personal put-down machine. Ashton raced up the stairs to the Hufflepuff house and fled into her dorm room. She threw herself on her bed and cried like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She tried to think of someone who could've told the newspaper that she was a Muggle.   
  
"Cornelius Fudge," she whispered, beating her fists into the pillows. Fudge knew she was a Muggle. He also wanted her out of Hogwarts. Something told her that he would stoop so low as to tip the Daily Prophet on the fact that she was a Muggle. Ashton tore at her hair. She should have known he would find some obscure way to get her out of Hogwarts for good.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Ashton flipped over onto her back and screamed softly as a face peered over her. It was Neville. Why on earth was he in the girls' dorm? She slipped off the bed and leaned against the wall. "Neville, what a surprise," she said. The blonde boy smirked and pushed back a lock of hair casually.  
  
"Do you want revenge?" he asked.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Do you want revenge?" he repeated. Ashton raised an eyebrow and sat down on the side of her bed. Neville continued to stare at her.  
  
"Revenge...on whom?"  
  
"Why, Cornelius Fudge of course. After all, he's leaked your secret, am I correct?" Neville asked, his smirk growing. Ashton looked at him. There was something...not quite right about him; she didn't know how to put it.   
  
"How...do you know that?" she asked slowly. "All I said was his name." Neville paced across the room very lethargically, keeping his eyes on her at all times. Ashton wanted to look away, but found it impossible.  
  
"Come, come, Ashton. Surely you must know that magic can do anything-even read and control others' minds," he stated plainly. Ashton bolted forward and almost fell on her face. She caught herself and put a trembling hand to her head. The air in the dorm filled with an intoxicating, sharp smell. Ashton froze-it was the same smell that was around when Percy was being questioned. Neville grinned almost evilly. "Right now, you're wondering what that smell is. Why, that is Voldemort. He is here, with me, as we speak."  
  
"No, that can't be true!" Ashton gasped. Voldemort, the Dark Lord? Here?  
  
"You are still having hesitations. Perhaps I should demonstrate. Let's see...ah yes. Seamus Finnigan, let's try him. He's coming out of the Great Hall now. Let's invite him up, shall we?" Neville asked. Ashton crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Don't do anything to him, please..."  
  
"You underestimate me. You should be begging me not to kill him."  
  
"What?"  
  
At that moment, Seamus Finnigan opened the door. His eyes were blank. Neville pointed his wand at the young man and looked at Ashton. "Now you'll see just what I can do. Adava Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and Seamus fell over, dead. Ashton whimpered and began to cry once more.  
  
"No...Seamus!" she screamed, crawling over to his body. She pushed the hair back from his forehead and kissed him sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Neville...I don't understand..."  
  
"Should I kill another?" he asked, twirling his wand in his fingers.  
  
"Kill me if you're going to kill anyone else...no one but me deserves to die. I just let you kill Seamus! That's unforgivable, both for you and for me. So kill me now, Neville," Ashton ordered. Neville only laughed.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is right, Muggles are incredibly stupid. Begging to be killed...lunacy!" he cackled. Ashton held Seamus' body in her arms.  
  
"If you won't kill me...then tell me why you're doing this..."  
  
Neville walked over and sat down on her bed, still laughing. "It goes back three years when The Tri Wizard Cup was being held at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were always together in their adventures. They solved all of Hogwarts' problems, got into trouble, got out of trouble, gossiped, everything. But they always left me out. Our fourth year was a bore for me. They never asked if I wanted to come along. I had nothing to do. And then my Lord contacted me. For some reason, he said I had what it took to be a Death Eater. Being the boy I was, I agreed. I wanted to be accepted by someone, and he was offering me just that."   
  
Neville pulled back his right sleeve and ran his fingers over a strange tattoo that looked like a skull and a snake. Ashton realized that she was squeezing Seamus' shoulder and let up on her grip. "He branded me with this mark and I was loyal to him ever since. He trained me in the ways of the Dark Arts and I grew very powerful, as you've already borne witness to. However, I continued to act innocent and stupid. No one suspected a thing, not even Dumbledore. This year, my Lord told me of his plans to kill Harry. I was to do it, and I was thrilled that he was giving me such a chance. So I woke during the middle of the night and stabbed Harry to death. I quickly fled out of the room and found Percy Weasley awake and reading a book in the common room. I placed the Imperius Curse upon him, which allowed me to control his every thought and movement. I had him write you that pretty letter of forgiveness to make it seem like it was he that had done it. Then I gave him my dagger and sent him to the roof."  
  
Ashton was bawling now. How could she have been so blind as to not realize the obvious? "Percy...you controlled his mind," Ashton whispered. "Has he been under your control this whole time...?" Neville nodded.   
"Everything he has said ever since Harry's death was under my supervision. I had to make sure that he didn't say anything that would have the Ministry suspect me. Of course, he began to fight the Imperius Curse when he was being questioned, but I gained my control back and covered up the slip by having Percy mention Severus. It was perfect. Percy was sent to Azkaban and no one thought anything of it. That is, until you decided to rescue him. I knew you would die in there anyway, so I mind-controlled the house elves in the kitchen so that you would get past them without any trouble. But you actually managed to escape, and with Percy, which was very unfortunate. Luckily, no one knew that he was out except you and some of the teachers. Remember when you saw me in the hallway late at night and I said I was going for a snack?"  
  
Ashton attempted to compose herself and nodded feebly.  
  
"The box I had with me was not filled with chocolate frogs," Neville continued, much to Ashton's dismay. "It was a box of matches. I had too many bottles of gasoline in my pockets that the box wouldn't fit. Yes, I started the fire last night. I tried to kill Percy because he was growing more resistant against my Imperius Curse. But once again, he managed to escape. You, however, went back in to look for him. I figured that if I could kill you, it would destroy any future chances of you helping Percy. The voice that you heard was me, in your head. I thought you would stay and look for the person and end up trapped in the fire. My Lord rewarded me, though, for being so clever as to think of it. You would be dead if it weren't for that awful Sirius Black, you know. I think that he suspected dark magic, because he's very acute to that kind of thing-all those years in Azkaban did him good."  
  
Ashton was quiet for a very long time, deep in thought. A numbing fear washed over her. She was going to die. Neville was going to kill her just he did Seamus. The young man laughed again.  
"Your mind is racing; you're confused," he said with a smirk. "That's good."  
  
"So...so you're going to kill me then, aren't you?" she asked in a disconnected sort of tone. It's all over, she thought, everything is over; who knows what Neville will do once he finishes me off.   
  
"Oh," said Neville in a pouty voice. "Was it really that obvious? I wanted to make it a surprise." He guffawed and brought out his wand from his robe. Ashton held Seamus close and closed her eyes tight. This was the end...  
  
Suddenly, the door opened a crack. "Ashton," came a voice. "Can I talk to you? You left breakfast in a hurry and I wanted to see if you felt like talking about it." Ashton's eyes shot open. It was Percy. He had to leave, he was in danger. Neville would surely strike him down.  
  
"Go, Percy, I'm fine," Ashton tried to say without her words wobbling. Percy swung open the door and let out a frightened cry.  
  
"Neville! What are you doing in here? Ashton, are you all right? What's wrong with Seamus? Oh my god...he isn't dead, is he?" Percy asked, his pupils shrinking into the blue irises. Ashton got to her feet and attempted to knock Percy away.  
  
The next few minutes would forever remain blurs in Ashton's memory. Neville aimed his wand at the tall redhead. "Crucio!" he shouted. Percy sunk to the floor in violent spasms of pain, screaming for it to stop. Ashton jumped back and put her hands over her ears to block him out. She tossed her head back and forth. "Crucio!" A fresh batch of screeches followed and ended with Percy curled up on the floor, crying and spitting up blood. Neville walked up to the Weasley and pushed his foot into the other's stomach. Percy kicked and hollered and cried.  
  
~Ashton.~  
  
Ashton gasped as she recognized the voice. It was Harry Potter. But...how was he talking to her? Perhaps she was going mad. In the background, Percy continued to scream.  
  
~You don't have a lot of time. Percy could very well die. Don't let that happen, Ashton. You love him. I always knew you loved him. Save him, Ashton. You can do it.~  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Ashton reached with trembling fingers into her robe and grasped the familiar wooden stick that was her wand. She brought it out and pointed it weakly at Neville's back. What was the word he had used on Percy? Ah yes... "Crucio!" she screamed. Neville turned around just in time for the curse to bind him and throw him to the carpet. He withered in pain and growled and thrashed about.  
  
"Stop it, girl, if you know what's good for you!" Neville shouted angrily. Suddenly, it didn't matter how she felt about killing. It didn't matter if Voldemort would come after her. It didn't matter if she would be sent home. She wanted Neville to die more than anything. He murdered Harry and Seamus and came close to doing the same with Percy and herself. She wasn't going to let him do it to anyone else. She was going to kill him, and slowly, so that he would feel the pain that he brought up himself.  
  
"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" she repeated over and over. Neville coughed and choked on his own blood as he twisted on the floor. Finally, he was still. Ashton, in her rage, stormed up to him and pressed the tip of her wand into his chest. She would drive it through his heart to make sure he was truly dead. She took a deep breath and was about to bring down all her force on it when a soft moan tore her away.  
  
"Mmm...Ashton..." Ashton was instantly by Percy's side, stroking his soft hair and telling him it would be all right.  
  
"Percy, I killed him. It'll be okay...you just need to rest and take it easy," she said gently. Percy's labored breathing slowed and he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah...I just need to...rest..."  
  
Ashton watched him pass out and kissed his forehead. "I need to get you out of here." She picked him up and slung his arm over her shoulder. Percy's head fell onto his chest, but he was still alive. Ashton helped him down the stairs and to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just...I don't know what to say," Dumbledore stuttered, looking a little pale. Ashton sat at his desk, crying, after telling him what she had to do to Neville. Severus and Sirius had already gone into the dorm to get Neville and Seamus' bodies. They would inform their parents that night. Ashton felt so sorry for Neville's family. How would they feeling upon learning that their son was closely tried to the Dark Lord? She shuddered.   
  
A knock came to the door.   
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said. It opened and Percy quickly took a seat next to Ashton. "What is it, Mr. Weasely? You're supposed to be recovering." Percy waved him off.  
  
"I feel fine, sir, really, thanks. Ashton doesn't have to leave, does she? She can stay, right?"  
  
Ashton placed a comforting hand on his arm. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be thinking. "I think it would be in her best interest if she were remain here for the time being. If she were to return home now, she would have all of this on her chest and no one to talk to at home. However, if she's here, she can speak with whomever she pleases because as of today at dinner, I plan to tell the students what has been going on. That...is the decision Professor McGonagall and I have made," he clarified. Ashton smiled and looked at Percy. A wobbly grin was spreading across his ashen features. He turned to her and got her in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, sir," they both chimed in unison.   
  
"As for Cornelius Fudge...well, I have a plan of my own. Professor McGonagall went to school with him and she has some...fascinating...stories about him, let's say," Dumbledore hinted with a wink. "She also knows a member of the Daily Prophet editing staff." Ashton giggled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Get him good, sir," Percy encouraged, his eyes shining. Ashton put a hand on the desk and leaned in.  
  
"Which reminds me, sir...how was I able to perform magic on Neville? I'm a Muggle," she said. Dumbledore extended his hand and asked for her wand. She gave it to him and he looked it over with amusement.  
  
"Ah yes...I placed quite a clever spell on this thing, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"You mean...you bewitched it?" Ashton gaped. He nodded and gave the wand back to her. Dumbledore excused them with a chuckle and the two of them left the office. Ashton leaned heavily on Percy's shoulder as they strode down the hall. "Tired?"  
  
"No, just...I feel like this huge weight has been lifted from my brain. I really have nothing to worry about now, and it's great," she said, looking up ah him. Percy nodded in agreement and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"It sure is, and now we can think about the more important things," he whispered, tilting her chin up towards him. Ashton closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his warm body.   
  
Percy tenderly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Harry, now you know the whole story. Maybe you can at last have some peace knowing that you were properly avenged. I also want you to know that I miss you...a lot. You're still my best friend, and you always will be. You were like the brother I never had, and I want to thank you again for everything you did for me. It's because of you that I'm where I am now. Um...I guess I better go. It's getting awfully dark. I'll be back to say goodbye formally before I leave for Ireland tomorrow, so don't worry yourself."  
  
Ashton patted the gravestone and got to her feet. She sighed and cracked her knuckles. Talking with Harry was almost depressing, but at least it gave her a chance to share her feelings with someone who wouldn't criticize her, or even talk back for that manner. She looked up at the moon and grinned. Was he up there somewhere watching here? "Maybe," she murmured. Her thoughts drifted back to the dorm room. Harry had spoken to her in her mind. Was that real, or was it just her imagination? Ashton shrugged carelessly. It didn't matter much anymore, even though she was positive it was really him. A shape moved across the moon, circled, and headed for her.  
  
It was a car. Ashton observed as it landed gracefully on the road nearby. A redheaded man waved at her. "Ashton!" he called. She smiled and put a hand over her heart. It was Percy Weasley, her fiancé. She stole one last glance at the tombstone and ran out to the car.  
  
"I can't believe you got it to fly," she panted, getting into the passenger's seat and buckling her seatbelt. Percy grinned lopsidedly and patted his trusty wand.  
  
"These babies can do anything, lemme tell you," he said. Ashton kissed his cheek. "Plus, my dad got a car to fly when I was younger, so I knew it was possible."  
  
"Are we ready then?" Ashton asked, pulling out a mirror and slapping on a quick layer of makeup. She grumbled and put her arms behind her head. "I don't suppose you actually know how to get to the theatre?" Percy flushed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Not...exactly. But I have a map."  
  
Ashton dramatically pointed forward. "Engage," she said. The two of them laughed as the car flew off into the sunset.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
  
Author's Comments: Wowie geeze! I so did not expect myself to actually finish this! This fic was supposed to be a throwaway...but look at it... O_O Scary, huh? I was freaked just writing it. The part with Neville...Ack, scary for me! Well, thanks for reading it! ^_^  



End file.
